Journey trough timeThe Crusades
by abby93
Summary: The Sector V will save Jerisalem by Salahadin...1x5-3x4
1. The start

Journey through time

Journey through time

4-But how do I always hunt me in trouble?

He thought the young Wallabee Beatles while he was sitting on the floor cross-legged surrounded by the history books, because the next day would have the task of history that was worth half of the final judgement. Meanwhile, number 4, so called by his teammates because were part of an organization called Kids Next Door, who defended the rights of children from the tyranny of adults and adolescents, is worried about putting his hands in the hair because he could not remember anything the Crusades as the teacher would put certainly the questions about that 'argument in the test.

4-How do now? Why do I have to study how to put the other? Oh how I will do now? I need to store more than 30 pages on crusades and the recapture of Jerusalem!  
Suicide thoughts leper king, and then curse Muslim!

The Australian child was lying in order to find a solution, while thinking of how to skip school, strangely, the idea was

4-There are! I could always use the time machine that number 2 has built a few weeks ago, so I could understand more what's happening without having to study! Wallabee you are a genius! But he said that, when you go back in time, this will stop, but we need to return to conclude the mission of the past… although I do not know exactly what it means… hmmm… now I feel…

Then Wally entered in the room number 2 and, in a corner, covered by a sheet, there was the time machine, so by this and launched with a leap came on the machine in front of the seat was a small the screen with a small keyboard, all of a sudden a metallic voice said

Select-year and place of destination  
4-Hmm… make me think… place… Jerusalem. Year… hmm… 1000… think… bho! Try!

Just enter the coordinates, the time machine began to vibrate and all of a sudden a light blue wrapped the child who, after a few seconds, it disappeared.  
Meanwhile, all the other members, for the shock wave caused by the machine, were launched for the air. Nigel, or even called number 1, as was the head of Sector V, was checking with Hoaghie, fat number 2 which was also the pilot and the expert 2x4 technology, systems security shelter where they lived and were against fly computers that controlled the level of energy; Kuki, carefree and cheerful number 3 by a hazelnut eyes, was playing with his Rainbow Monkeys and flew against the headboard of his bed; Abigail Finally, the harsh and the second in command Sector V, that is number 5, was reading a magazine on his sofa, but later flew several times of doing laps on itself.

So anxious and dizzy, found themselves in the town hall to see how they were and what had happened

1-What?  
5-I do not know, but it is strange. It is as if something had pushed us!  
2-Boys, I have a hypothesis, but it is absurd! In short, we are all here, then nobody can have used the time machine!  
3-A moment… but where is number 4?


	2. The damage

Journey through time

Journey through time

2-The damage

After the words of number 3, all those who looked back but not in the saw. Then number 5 said

5-What stupid! Do not know the risks he runs!  
1-Ok team: number 3 and 5 go to check into his room, number 2, you come with me, we have to go back to check the machine!

So divided. When Nigel and Hoaghie came running into the room of this' last, found the machine discovery and the date and place entered in the database.

2-Jerusalem? And for what? In short number 4 does not care much about religion…  
1 - It 'strange… who knows if Abby and Kuki found something useful!

At that time the two friends entered the first angry, and the second, on the other hand, worried.

5-Wally there isn't...  
3-We only found his history books on the floor  
5-What stupid! He has thought about making a journey back in time to avoid studying!  
2-Do you know that?  
5 - The Crusades… is the task of tomorrow! But we have to go to save it?  
1-What do you think, number 5?!

The head looked wrong her friend and he was amazed that the most intelligent group had made such a request. She too was in the past head of Sector V and had to know that when a member of his team is in danger, we need help.

1-We must leave and, fast, before number 4 could do something stupid!  
5-Too late…  
1-Abby… however… number 2 give us information on the historical period!  
2-Ehm to tell the truth… I did not already done this historical period… sorry… eheh  
5-Number 5 knows…now I will say…at this time the Muslims claimed Jerusalem because they believed that he had been removed, and it is here that come in the king, who was leper and then died in 30 years, Goffredo Of Ibelin , a noble crusader, and his son Baliano…  
2 - Then number 4 may be each of these characters! POOR WE!  
3-What does it mean?


End file.
